


Novo começo

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

House ficou com ele quando os outros voltaram ao trabalho depois da generosa “festa de café de aniversário” de Cameron. Embora Chase tenha dormido quase continuamente por mais de uma semana, ele estava tão exausto com a crise que retomou durante as comemorações de sua recuperação e a investigação aprofundada de Wilson. House nunca pensou em acordá-lo. Como ele adorava vê-lo dormir, não podia contar a ninguém. Mesmo Wilson, cujo entendimento tinha um alto limiar de dor, facilmente o declararia louco.

“Casa.” Alguém balançou seu ombro. Sem perceber, House estava cochilando, a cabeça apoiada no estômago de Chase, uma mão livre de medo de contato em seus cabelos. Era estranho acordar assim. E tão bonito que ele estremeceu. Ele percebeu que Chase raramente o tocara livremente antes. No máximo, para realizar uma intenção. Querendo provar algo como os garotinhos fazem quando ficam um pouco arrogantes. Já era tarde quando ele olhou bocejando para o relógio e Wilson emergiu pelo canto do olho. "Você precisa fazer uma tomografia computadorizada e uma ressonância magnética. Só então se pode dizer com certeza se ele terminou. Ele também não será poupado de um segundo LP. ”

"Deixe-o dormir", resmungou House. "Eu só gosto de vê-lo dormir."

"Ele realmente parece um anjo", Wilson pensou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Eu acho que ele é um", House se aventurou em um humor que teria sido embaraçoso em circunstâncias normais.

"De qualquer forma, as asas foram cortadas. Você já contou a ele? "

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não foi uma oportunidade. Ele também deve descansar primeiro. A semana não foi uma caminhada. Menos do que tudo para ele. "

"Você me vê com espanto, House."

~~~

Na manhã seguinte, duas irmãs apareceram para remover as infusões, trocar de roupa de cama e lavar Chase. A princípio, ficaram irritados com a presença de House, mas quando ele garantiu que o paciente queria, eles não deixaram que ele os incomodasse.

Enquanto eles arrumavam a cama e estendiam o filme para lavá-lo, ele até se mostrava útil e segurava Chase, que a mais robusta das duas irmãs lhe entregou.

Ele quase esperava resistência e gritos, mas Chase descansou em seu peito como se estivesse entorpecido. E mesmo que ele não estivesse tão acabado, ele não poderia ter fugido dele. As pernas não o obedeciam. O pensamento o atormentou tanto quanto a idéia de que seu médico assistente esperto e esperto talvez tivesse que começar tudo de novo. Aprenda a falar, escrever, ler e andar como uma criança.

As irmãs, de trinta a trinta anos, festejaram o corpo incrivelmente perfeito como dois adolescentes bobos e transformaram Chase em um objeto de prazer. Eles não disseram isso abertamente, mas House ouviu seu sussurro entusiasmado.

Na equipe feminina, Chase era a estrela em todas as faixas etárias. Se houvesse pôsteres dele, todos teriam sua foto pendurada no armário. O fato de os dois o terem visto praticamente nu passaria da faxineira para o porteiro dentro de uma hora.

Foi somente quando a primeira gota de água molhou a sedutora pele jovem de Chase que ele chegou. Seus olhos azul-esverdeados fixaram House, que achou difícil não sucumbir à interação da água com os músculos ainda bem treinados, que a umidade cintilante dava mais profundidade. O alívio da tarde de ontem se foi, House viu o medo no olhar suplicante.

"Uau", ele disse. Quero que seja tão bom quanto você. Esfregue-se por Jessica e Jay Lo. "

"Fiona e Grace", uma riu, como se Chase tivesse a ideia após a limpeza de enviar flores e um cartão para agradecê-las. “A temperatura está boa?” Ela perguntou a Chase. "Não está com muito frio?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos imediatamente se fixaram em House. Urgente e com medo. Ele sentiu que algo estava errado. Mas House não tinha poder para mudar isso. Enquanto as irmãs estavam lá, ele ficou em silêncio. O fato de ele ter resignadamente baixado as pálpebras não melhorou as coisas para Chase. As duas mulheres notaram sua ansiedade e mudaram para uma ponta calmante.

"Dr. Chase - está tudo bem? Você está com dor? "

"Ele está bem", disse House, expressando sua preocupação. "Agora você desaparece. Você receberá o autógrafo dele depois. "

A mulher mais velha recolheu a roupa de cama e puxou a mais nova com ela, que acenou Chase coquete antes de sair. Mas, olhando fixamente para House, ele moveu os lábios e soltou um suspiro.

House olhou brevemente para o teto e suspirou. Ele suspeitava abertamente de outros pacientes de um tumor; com Chase, cuja condição não era mais fatal, sua eloquência falhou.

"Minhas pernas ..." Chase engasgou atordoado, que parecia mais com Mnw . House entendeu de qualquer maneira. As línguas estrangeiras sempre estimularam sua ambição de entendê-las, se não para dominá-las, pelo menos.

Ele acariciou o cabelo devagar e prontamente perdeu o comprimento habitual. O garoto recuou.

"Você sobreviveu à raiva. É quase um milagre. Mas você está paralisado da cintura para baixo. Eu sei que é difícil, acredite em mim. Você não deve se desesperar por causa disso. Você vive, isso é a coisa mais importante. Sua coluna vertebral também reage a impulsos. Se você se colocar nas mãos de um bom fisiologista ... "

"Não!", Ele sussurrou. "Não!"

Preventivamente, ele apertou as pernas, incrédulo, depois deu-lhes tapinhas com os punhos, e provavelmente não hesitaria em cavar facas na carne se as tivesse disponível apenas para sentir alguma coisa.

Casa rosa. De repente - Chase não tinha notado como ele fez isso - ele se sentou atrás dele e envolveu seu torso estreito, pressionando os braços de Chase contra ele antes. Ele imediatamente petrificou de surpresa, mas sua respiração era tão violenta que House mordeu a língua inesperadamente enquanto descansava o queixo na cabeça de Chase para mantê-lo parado.

Uma mão quente estava sobre seu estômago e estimulava a respiração diafragmática, que fazia seu estômago formigar. Ele gostaria de deixar House. Apenas faça o que ele queria. Durma com ele, se necessário. Só não fique paralisado.

"Shush ... muito calmo, muito lento. Me escute Eles tiveram mais sorte do que a maioria das pessoas infectadas que agora estão mortas ou vegetais. O vírus não atingiu seu cérebro. Embora tenha afetado sua medula espinhal, a paresia não precisa ficar. E mesmo que - não seja o fim do mundo. Você se acostuma. Você se acostuma a tudo, Chase. "

" Vá ".

Ele mal conseguia articular, muito menos ansiava por uma conversa que também tratasse de um tópico que era seu pesadelo pessoal com o qual nunca havia sonhado. Ele não podia falar sobre isso agora. Tudo o que ele queria era ficar sozinho, olhando para si mesmo e se banhando de autopiedade quando as palavras de House chegaram à sua mente.

House continuou a segurá-lo, não fazendo nenhum movimento para cumprir seu pedido. Ou talvez ele não o tivesse entendido. Ele provavelmente não o teria. Os braços nos quais ele podia soltar caíram ao seu redor como uma parede protetora.

Ele respirou consciente e afundou-se impotente no ombro do homem mais velho, onde começou a tremer de choque. Seus dedos agarraram os braços de House. Ele não queria que ele fosse embora mesmo que ele pedisse.

"Está tudo bem para você ficar assim mesmo? Posso estar errado, mas pensei que agora você precisa de alguém para compartilhar sua experiência.

Oh Deus, sim. Ele não tinha pensado nisso. House tinha um destino semelhante por trás disso. Que coincidência irônica.

Com os olhos semicerrados, ele olhou para os dois pares de pernas, os membros mais longos de House incluíam os dele. Ele não a sentiu, mesmo que sua perna direita estivesse ao lado dele, tocando-a. Apenas um dos quatro ainda estava saudável. O ligeiramente angulado de House. Mas ele podia andar, mesmo que fosse difícil e às vezes doloroso. Não persiga mais.

A visão era tão triste que ele chorou de repente. Ele ainda não conseguia acertar. Um aleijado. Em maior medida que a casa. E ele era muito mais jovem, sua vida foi arruinada.

Ele dormiu tanto tempo que se apegou à esperança de continuar fazendo isso e sonhando mal. No entanto - a proximidade de House não era um aspecto realmente negativo. E o cheiro amargo o envolveu agradavelmente caseiro - o que lhe deu um pensamento terrível. Você poderia sentir o cheiro em um sonho? Seria a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia com ele. Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de outros casos. Mas nunca lidei com a questão. Os lábios de seu chefe roçaram sua têmpora, e ele se assustou com o contato com a pele quando House enfiou a língua descaradamente na bochecha por uma fração de segundo. Poderia ter sido bom animá-lo, mas ele não estava com disposição para romance. Um braço o soltou e voltou a entrar em uma gaveta com as injeções preparadas.

"Meu Deus, você cheira bem, isso me excita totalmente. Os sanduíches não fizeram um bom trabalho; caso contrário, agora você sentiria um horrível sabão e desinfetante pseudo-núcleo. Eu lhe dou um pouco de diazepam, então você não é tão frágil. E depois dopamina para bons sonhos. "

Que ele daria por via intravenosa por causa do efeito mais forte. Mas ele não quis. A dopamina pode desencadear imunossupressão. Ele precisava do seu sistema imunológico mais do que nunca agora. Talvez os anticorpos consertassem suas pernas novamente. Aparentemente, apenas parte da coluna foi danificada. Talvez ele só precisasse de tempo. Não poderia ser de outra maneira.

Ele ficou tão fútil quanto durante os terríveis minutos em que House injetara parte da overdose.

"N '... não."

Uma leve risada divertida o fez parar, e ele sentiu a barba por fazer quando House o balançou gentilmente.

"Você ainda conhece a eficiência e as contra-indicações da droga? Esse é um dos seus pecados mais memoráveis para os alunos? Rir alto no elevador preso pela felicidade sem razão e depois rolar no chão com dor? Eu sempre gosto mais deles. Eu também fiz isso.

Não se preocupe, a dose não é alta. Só não quero que você chore até dormir e depois seja atormentada por pesadelos. Não diga nada a Cuddy de qualquer maneira. "

A droga era controversa e foi autorizada a Os peluches não podem mais ser usados na clínica, pois isso pode levar à morte em pacientes em terapia intensiva.

Então House encontrou a seringa na gaveta imediatamente; ele mesmo os havia depositado lá. Ele era o único médico do PPTH a ter acesso estranho a medicamentos questionáveis no armário de venenos. Subornou o farmacêutico. O que mantinha seu segredo e suborno era apenas um boato.

Ele ficou indiferente à injeção que House lhe deu com mão firme depois de prescrever oralmente o diazepam. Se afastar não seria tão errado. E que seu sistema imunológico estava falhando também. House estava certo. De qualquer maneira, a dopamina foi uma vitória. Ele gemeu e recostou-se contra House.

Ele desejou poder se comunicar verbalmente. Ele provavelmente não conseguia nem escrever, exceto que ele próprio era fraco demais para segurar uma caneta.

Mas ele queria, ele tinha que dizer algo a House antes que o sedativo funcionasse. Ele abriu a boca para reunir forças para uma frase. Assim que ele fez isso, House selou seus lábios com um beijo comovente. Ele emitiu um som espantado, ofegando na boca de House e subitamente sentindo-se envergonhado.

Ele não escovava os dentes há mais de uma semana, mas não tinha muito tempo para se preocupar com isso: House fazia isso por ele. Não havia vestígios de irritação; ele colocou a mão em volta do pescoço de Chase, gentilmente puxou o cabelo para trás e explorou o palato e os dentes, cada um, disse Chase.

Os olhos, que ele agora estava meio fechado, eram mais surpreendentemente azuis do que qualquer outro, mesmo à queima-roupa. Como o céu em um dia sem nuvens de verão. Chase fechou a boca para se render completamente. Em troca de suas pernas saudáveis, a ternura incomum de seu chefe estaria longe de ser uma vítima. Mas House não era Deus nem Satanás. No momento, Chase teria vendido sua alma apenas para poder sair.

Ele moveu a língua mecanicamente e brincou com House. Relutantemente a princípio, depois com mais coragem. E se sentiu feliz quando House agarrou seu pescoço com mais força em uma onda de excitação, mas sem machucá-lo. Pelo canto do olho, ele notou um movimento breve e descontrolado da perna direita, que estava sobre a dele. Sinapses que ainda recebiam irritação nervosa, mas não conseguiam mais superá-la.

A sensação de poder satisfazer House pelo menos em termos eróticos era esmagadora. Ele raramente teve sucesso em seu trabalho.

Ele não achava que o remédio funcionaria tão rapidamente. Ou House era sua droga?

Ele gentilmente pegou a mandíbula inferior do jovem, que estava moendo pesadamente sob o movimento da língua, e Chase pensou que ele derretia e se afogava em um redemoinho de calor e endorfinas. O beijo não foi cru ou profundo, mas contemplativo. E longo. Ainda assim, ninguém entrou para pegá-los.

Quando House o soltou, ele ofegou. Como ele não sabia como se comportar e também estava terrivelmente confuso, ele fechou os olhos. Os dedos de House acariciaram casualmente seu maxilar.

"Você é realmente louco por mim", afirmou ele divertido; ele também estava sem fôlego. "Eu deveria colocá-lo em coma com mais frequência."

Uma mudança inesperada de humor aconteceu com Chase. Lágrimas correram por sua bochecha oca.

"Ei. Não chore. "A voz acima dele era baixa e dura com simpatia." Eu definitivamente não queria pressioná-lo. Pareceu que você gostou. E eu senti sua falta. De alguma forma eu tive que deixar isso claro. "

Ele deslizou para o final da cabeceira da cama e começou a balançar a perna saudável para fora da cama atrás de Chase. Chase o parou ajustando a cabeceira da cama. House esbarrou nele delicadamente e um pouco confuso.

Ele sentiu o peito nas costas e os braços em volta dele. O tamanho com que ele se elevava sobre ele quando sentava exalava algo calmante.

"Você quer me dizer uma coisa. Experimente. Eu não estou rindo de você. Desenvolvemos uma linguagem secreta. Um código que é tão comum entre os amantes ".

Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele não conseguia colocar em palavras; ele estava realmente com medo de ser mal interpretado.

Seus olhos procuraram a mesa lateral, mas ele não encontrou nada para escrever. As lágrimas fluíram mais forte, e ele sentiu um soluço de depressão por sua incapacidade de fazer as coisas mais simples.

House puxou um bloco de uma gaveta e uma caneta esferográfica do bolso da camisa. Ele estendeu os dois para Chase. Ele agarrou cautelosamente a mão direita de seu chefe, segurando a caneta frouxamente, pronta para ser liderada por Chase. Dessa forma, ele assinou o consentimento para a terapia. Ele tinha sido capaz de escrever, então ainda precisava.

Seu cérebro entrou em greve. Depois de respirar nervosamente algumas vezes antes de se esforçar, desistiu e afrouxou os dedos. House deixou cair a caneta no papel e bateu com a ponta.

"É importante, não é?"

Ele assentiu em desespero.

"Que tal isso?"

Ele rabiscou algo no arco. Chase franziu a testa. Não havia nada em sua expressão facial para indicar que ele estava decifrando as letras. House leu. " Obrigado por me salvar, Dr. Casa ".

Não Sim Mas não o que queimou sob suas unhas.

Seus lábios contra a pele novamente. “Você ficou em coma por uma semana, não o deixou de lado com facilidade e depois passou para a agenda. Seja paciente consigo mesmo. O que você quer me dizer tem tempo. "

Animado, ele alcançou House quando se levantou da cama de uma maneira surpreendentemente articulada, balançando a perna saudável sobre a cabeça de Chase. O bloco ainda estava no colo dele e ele apontou para House para entregar uma caneta.

"Mas você é amaldiçoado, teimoso. Você não estava antes do tratamento - House zombou, mas fez um favor a ele.

Chase fechou os olhos. A caneta em sua mão era pesada como chumbo. Cartas se formaram nos olhos de sua mente, que ele colocou cegamente no papel, caso contrário elas escapariam novamente; ele sabia que os estímulos externos afetavam sua concentração. House esperou, ele se sentou na cadeira novamente e olhou atentamente para o rosto de Chase. Os músculos da mastigação estavam agora se movendo com enorme esforço, não mais pela alegria da sensualidade que ele acabara de compartilhar com House.

Quando terminou, ele suspirou quando a caneta esferográfica rolou de sua mão trêmula e Chase House estendeu a mensagem. Seus olhos se voltaram para ele suplicantes enquanto ele retirava cuidadosamente o bloco de notas e descobriu as letras maiúsculas dançando incerta na linha.

VOCÊ DIZ ADEUS?

Ele engoliu em seco e deixou o arco cair. Perda. O medo mais profundo em seu garoto se pergunta.

Chase evitou seus olhos. Como se estivesse congelado, ele olhou pela janela sem piscar. Se a despedida tivesse que ser, não deveria doer. Seja baixo e indolor. Ele não pediu resposta porque supôs que já a conhecia. Uma pessoa portadora de deficiência era um fardo, especialmente para alguém como House, que nunca foi importado com os outros e que se ocupou completamente de seu trabalho. Ele não tinha tempo para se importar, e Chase nunca seria ousado o suficiente para forçá-la a fazê-lo. A esse respeito, ele era muito diferente de House. Apenas não chame a atenção, não incomode ninguém, agache-se pela vida e agrade a todos, para que ninguém repreenda ou tome consciência de você.

House leu seus pensamentos, ele podia literalmente vê-los gravados na testa. Não ajudou que Chase se afastou dele.

"Chase", ele respondeu, virando o rosto para ele, que assumiu uma expressão de surpresa e irritação. Ele teve que arrastá-lo desnecessariamente? Ele entendeu que eles não podiam ficar juntos, ele não precisava de uma explicação. Ou justificativa. A voz de House era grossa e ele tossiu para libertá-la.

"Não foi um beijo de despedida. Eu não iria embora. Eu sei como você se sente, e dificilmente há algo mais cruel em abandonar uma pessoa, porque ela mudou de qualquer maneira, especialmente se for de força maior. Eles não valem menos ou têm menos sensações só porque você não pode mais andar. Somos uma equipe, você e eu. Estou surpreso que você duvide. "

Embora ele não sentisse o medo de Chase de perdê-lo (casa) (às vezes ele não sabia o que havia feito pela lealdade de Chase), ele conseguiu um sorriso encorajador. “E agora estamos mais bem vestidos do que antes. Eu sou deficiente. Sem escadas, sem corredores estreitos. Venda seu loft chique, se quiser. "

De alguma forma, Chase pensou que ele estava sonhando. Se suas pernas tivessem sentido algo, ele teria gostado de beliscar sua coxa. A dopamina e o diazepam se fundiram em uma mistura benéfica em suas veias, e ele dormiu a noite toda, como House previra. Livre de horas rolando de um lado para o outro ou de pesadelos que o teriam assustado.

*

A pior coisa pegou House até o fim. No furo lombar, ele reuniu suas ovelhas para mostrar como fazê-lo.

Dr. Wilson estava lá, interessado no resultado, e talvez também para julgar a habilidade cirúrgica de seu amigo em uma escala de dez dígitos. Pelo menos essa era a justificativa oficial de House. Mas Dr. Wilson parecia genuinamente participar da terapia de Chase, o que era bom para ele. Ele gostava do bom chefe de oncologia, que era valorizado como um polo de descanso onde quer que aparecesse quando não discutia com House. Então, alguém ficou contente por colocar seu descontentamento em quem o causou.

O fato de Chase House sentir o dedo na vértebra lombar era surpreendente, simplesmente porque ele era suscetível a estímulos perto da cintura. House passou a mão sobre a coluna, como se estivesse tocando piano.

"Você sente alguma coisa?"

Sim , ele assentiu, sem fôlego com entusiasmo, Cameron e Foreman riram, o último despenteando brevemente seus cabelos.

"Muito estúpido", House disse com tristeza. "Vai ser doloroso."

Ele não prometeu muito e não estava brincando. Foi doloroso. Não é tão ruim quanto a primeira vez, mas não é mais solene.

House nem o avisou, e ele cerrou os dentes para não gritar quando a agulha - aparentemente branda - picou sua pele e depois se torturou lentamente na coluna, colhendo todas as amostras de tecido. O que, obviamente, não era verdade.

Dessa vez, Foreman ficou em segundo plano por medo de deixar o chefe nervoso, que raramente, se é que alguma vez, ajudava.

Ele provavelmente nem sabia quando tocou pela última vez um LP pessoalmente. Na faculdade, Foreman adivinhou. Quando era obrigatório. Em um boneco. Mas ele não agiu tão desajeitadamente.

Dr. Wilson foi até Chase e massageou o ombro de frente para ele, que Chase só conseguiu manter a calma com o maior esforço.

"Você é muito corajoso", ele o elogiou. "Dr. House recebe um sete. Casa! Você pode fazer melhor, o que há de errado com você? "

"Sete não é ruim", House murmurou enquanto puxava a medula espinhal para dentro do frasco, arreganhando os dentes. "Meu último LP foi há vinte e cinco anos atrás, e meu meticuloso professor - que me lembra você por sinal - me deu cinco na época. O que é muito ruim. Quero dizer, qual é o objetivo? Quatro seriam aceitáveis, mas cinco em cada dez, eu imploro!

“Tudo bem, tudo bem.” As mãos de Wilson se renderam. "Estava tudo bem."

A amostra já parecia melhor a olho nu do que na semana passada. Cameron o levou para o laboratório, acompanhado por Foreman.

Apesar da dor de cabeça assassina após o LP, Chase encontrou uma nova esperança. O objetivo principal da investigação era provar que ele era um dos poucos sobreviventes da raiva, mas se não houvesse inflamação, certamente havia uma perspectiva justificada de uma recuperação completa. A garantia de House de mantê-lo com ele apesar de sua paralisia o ter tocado, ou talvez por causa dele, mas, por outro lado, ele não queria ser mais um fardo do que já era.


	2. Parte 2

Uma semana depois, todas as amostras e testes foram avaliados e concluídos. Foi estressante e ele cochilava a maior parte do tempo entre as análises. Quem foi visitá-lo com mais frequência foi House. Na maioria das vezes, ele fingia estar dormindo porque não podia falar com ele. Mas foi impressionante saber que ele teve tempo para cuidar dele.

Mas também o chefe esporadicamente encontrado da clínica Dr. Lisa Cuddy visitou-o para parabenizá-lo e dizer com um sorriso brilhante que ele tinha sido particularmente sortudo e que tinha bons médicos que não se arriscaram com o novo tratamento, que nem sempre havia sido comprovado. Ele se perguntou por que ela não chamou o nome de House. Foi ele quem considerou a terapia com todos os seus riscos.

Ainda assim, ele precisava ir com calma e com calma, disse Cuddy. Provavelmente levaria muito tempo - meses, se não anos - para se recuperar totalmente da doença.

"Estou liberando você por meio ano. Você completará várias horas de fisioterapia e terapia da fala. Todos os dias, até que você possa trabalhar novamente ".

Quando ela saiu, ele percebeu a seriedade de sua situação. O único consolo era o pensamento de que House estaria lá para ele depois de tudo.

*

Cuddy havia agendado uma conferência interna. Quando House abriu a porta do escritório, sua equipe e Wilson estavam lá. Obviamente, ele junked a parte mais emocionante; o murmúrio em pequenos grupos parou abruptamente quando entrou. Cuddy notou sua pontualidade com um aceno frio.

"Como eu disse ontem, estamos conhecendo o Dr. Chase 'por causa de quem atualmente é seu paciente. Dr. Wilson me disse que você gostaria de fazer o acompanhamento e o atendimento. Por mais nobre que você seja, House, chegamos à conclusão de que ele estaria melhor em uma clínica especial. Há uma clínica em Seattle, Washington, que trata os pacientes de reabilitação de maneira ideal. O programa é completamente adaptado às necessidades individuais ...

“Seattle?” House rosnou, olhando para Foreman e Cameron. Suas expressões sombrias revelaram que alguém não deveria ter conseguido que ele fizesse isso. Sua decisão foi tomada. "Isso é sim ..."

"... não no fim do mundo, House. E uma cidade muito legal. Será bom para ele estar lá para se encontrar novamente. Wilson colocou a mão no ombro. "Eu sei que você está tendo dificuldades, mas é a melhor solução, tanto para ele quanto para você. Você é indispensável na clínica, e o Chase precisará de vigilância 24/7. Isso não é garantido se você ... "

"Ele também pode fazer terapia aqui", argumentou House. “Eu levo comigo todas as manhãs e volto para casa à noite. Ele se sente confortável comigo! "

"Ninguém nega isso. Mas você também tem que pensar em si mesmo. "

“Ah!” House apontou o graveto para Wilson. "Você acha que estou sobrecarregado com ele. Eu também sou aleijado. Como posso ajudar outra pessoa. "

Gemendo, Wilson passou as duas mãos pelos grossos cabelos castanhos. "Seja sensato. Não podemos competir com Seattle em termos de reabilitação. Apesar do equipamento técnico e da equipe qualificada, somos um hospital provincial. A terapia deve levar meses. Os meios financeiros excedem nosso orçamento. Caso contrário, o veto não o ajudará. Cuddy e eu já conversamos com o chefe da clínica. Haverá um lugar para Chase na próxima semana. "

Ele olhou atordoado para Wilson, que gostava de fingir ser um filantropo. Não apenas que eles haviam decidido sobre sua cabeça. Motivos pessoais também tiveram um papel no caso de Wilson.

"Você está com ciúmes", disse ele. "Você tem medo que Chase o jogue fora do trono."

Antes que Wilson pudesse responder, ele saiu da sala e teve que se recompor para não bater a porta atrás de si.

Não havia sentido adiá-lo. Quatro contra um não foram suficientes. Se ele olhasse para ele com seriedade, eles estavam certos. A longo prazo, ele ficaria sobrecarregado com uma perseguição deficiente. Nesta clínica especial, ele também se recuperaria mais rápido e possivelmente aprenderia a andar novamente com o médico certo ao seu lado. Ele desejou muito a ele. O desconforto que sentiu ao ver a cadeira de rodas com a qual fora levado para os exames era claramente perceptível. Ele nem sempre o aceitava e provavelmente se revoltava assim que precisava viajar longas distâncias com ele.

Excepcionalmente, quando ele entrou, ele não dormiu. Ah, ele sabia que muitas vezes fingia estar dormindo, mas não levou muito a mal porque a idéia de monologar coisas sem sentido não era agradável. Quando ele falou, ele precisava de respostas que o desafiassem. Mas Chase não podia ou não queria se comunicar. Que House se arrependeu. A tagarelice que ele usara logo após a anestesia parecia quase mais encantadora que o sotaque australiano. E não era incompreensível quando você ouvia atentamente. Mas Chase - um perfeccionista na ponta dos dedos - tinha vergonha de sua incapacidade de falar com clareza, então deixou como estava. Como se House tivesse alguma vez se queixado da individualidade da língua.

"Chase", ele cumprimentou um pouco severamente, colocando a bengala na roupa de cama sobre as pernas de Chase; o tom áspero fez o menino ouvir. "Você está fazendo um bom progresso. Mas não é bom o suficiente para mim. Eu falei com Cuddy e Wilson. Achamos que é melhor enviar você a uma clínica especializada em casos como o seu. ”

Grandes olhos pendurados nele.

Eu também sou bem cuidado aqui. Eu faço o programa, prometo.

“Você está em melhores mãos com seu colega em Seattle, especialmente quando se trata de fisioterapia. Eles elaborarão um plano para você trabalhar. E acima de tudo, você se acostuma a uma nova vida, aprende a usar uma cadeira de rodas, mostra como pode se dar, apesar de uma deficiência ... "

"Não!"

A primeira palavra clara.

Ele pegou o braço de House. Como ele poderia decepcioná-lo assim? Seattle. Isso foi no estado de Washington, na costa oeste, a quase cinco mil quilômetros daqui. Ele balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. Ele não queria ir embora. Então ele poderia voltar imediatamente para a Oceania.

House sentou-se e olhou para o rosto refletindo por um longo tempo.

"Você precisará de ajuda e terá que fazer amizade com a cadeira de rodas, gostando ou não."

" Está longe ..." Chase sussurrou, sua voz suplicante. House tentou ignorar o som. Chase não seria um fardo para ele, e ele teria organizado o programa com os colegas locais. Não poderia ser muito difícil. Além disso, Cuddy exagerou novamente com a economia.

Mas ele teve que ficar duro antes de Chase. Caso contrário, ele veria através dele. Que poderia ser mais difícil para ele do que Chase. Ele se sentiria culpado e não queria isso.

Você vai gostar de Seattle. Jimi Hendrix vem de lá. E há muitos pontos turísticos e parques onde você pode passear. Você viaja um pouco, vê algo novo ... sem chefes ruins e pacientes irritantes ou homenzinhos e mulheres cheios de tesão que gostam de suas nádegas fofas ... isso é emocionante ".

Não foi. A perspectiva não o atrairia. Nem Jimi Hendrix. Ele estava morto há trinta e cinco anos e, apesar de seu mito como um deus da guitarra, provavelmente desconhecido de Chase.

Seu aperto afrouxou e ele afundou nos travesseiros com os olhos fechados.

"Eu vou te levar lá", House ofereceu. “Vamos dar uma olhada na clínica juntos e, se você não gostar, eu a levarei de volta imediatamente. Seattle não foi minha primeira escolha. É muito longe, mas não estrague-o deliberadamente. Sua chance de poder andar novamente é maior sob supervisão médica especializada. Os médicos são pessoas de ponta e querem ajudá-lo. Eu teria tentado, mas assumir a responsabilidade sozinho não seria apenas imprudente, mas também arriscado para você.

Ele abriu os olhos e pareceu um pouco mais relaxado. House acariciou sua bochecha. "A irmã deve ensaboar você. Seu crescimento da barba me lembra que você cresceu. Prefiro que você seja pequeno e inocente. "

~~~

Wilson frustrou a promessa de Chase, surpreendentemente aceitando o consentimento de Cuddy em acompanhar House e Chase. Por um lado, era irritante, por outro lado, House estava feliz porque, sem a ajuda dele, teria dificuldades com o transporte e a bagagem de Chase. Enquanto House dirigia a cadeira de rodas, Wilson segurava a bengala e, ao fazê-lo, carregava as duas malas de viagem como manteiga até a bagagem sobre os ombros largos.

Seus colegas se despediram de manhã, Cameron com um brinquedo macio, que ela apresentou a Chase como um talismã. Um husky, o mascote da cidade onde ele seria tratado. Ele ainda estava segurando-o na mão. House mudou seu sentimentalismo para o sedativo. Ele realmente não acreditava que Cameron significasse algo para ele. No entanto, ela mal podia se separar dele. Ele era um aleijado como ele agora. Mais jovem e mais atraente. Ele poderia simpatizar com o seu carinho. Surpreendentemente, ele instilou instintos de proteção em uma cadeira de rodas; ainda mais do que uma perseguição saltitante.

Como nenhuma cadeira de rodas era permitida no Boeing, para não atrapalhar os passageiros em uma emergência, Wilson carregava Chase pelo corredor. Ele falou suavemente para tranquilizá-lo. As muitas pessoas que o encaravam irritaram Chase, que estava sob a influência de medicamentos devido a um ataque nervoso de medo de voar. Não se deve acreditar que ele já havia circulado metade da terra por conta própria em um jumbo.

"Feche os olhos", aconselhou Wilson. "Eu tenho você, nada pode acontecer."

"Você é útil", House resmungou com apreciação relutante e caminhou até o assento da janela com o graveto.

O vôo foi longo. House se escondeu atrás de uma revista, esperando que Wilson se sentisse intimidado e não iniciasse debates psicológicos. Chase sentou-se junto à janela e amanheceu, o brinquedo macio em seu colo, ao redor do qual ele havia envolvido o braço direito. Era um monstro rouco, não compatível com bagagem de mão. Mulheres com um senso de impraticabilidade. Mas substituiu o travesseiro do jovem, que ele adorava segurar quando dormia. House engoliu em seco e voltou a um artigo sobre as últimas fofocas de Hollywood. O sentimento de uma longa despedida não pôde ser abalado. Isso o confundiu e o deixou tão melancólico que ele queria trocar com o husky.

A temida conversa não demorou a chegar. Wilson desmascarou cada uma de suas emoções raramente ardentes e depois espalhou sal sobre a ferida.

"Você sentirá falta dele, hein? Seu garotinho. Ele balançou a cabeça com um assobio incrédulo. "Você mudou tão seriamente desde que o conheceu. Eu estava quase tentado a falar de uma conversão. Mas nada é impossível. Uma pessoa se desenvolve em nove meses, por que não o Dr. Casa um relacionamento? "

Ele ficou calado. Ele pensou que a metáfora havia falhado.

"Ei. Nós fazemos o melhor por ele. Você pode fazer chamadas ".

"Vai ser divertido. Cuddy fica furiosa quando aprende sobre o desperdício de eletricidade. Ele não pode falar. "

"Ele aprenderá novamente. Em terapia da fala. Além disso, você não precisa ligar para ele do trabalho. Não seja tão pessimista. Ou você acha que apenas a grande Casa Gregory poderia curá-lo? "

"Ele confia em mim. Os médicos de lá não o conhecem e ele não facilita as coisas para eles. Vou levá-lo de volta se a clínica não combina comigo. "

"O que você faz quando ele ternos?"

"Então eu tenho que respeitar isso."

A resposta surpreendeu Wilson. Ele não disse mais nada.

~~~

A máquina pousou no final da tarde. Choveu em Seattle. De acordo com a melancolia de House, chegou o outono. No entanto, a cidade parecia arrumada, amigável e limpa. Mais ou menos como Montreal.

Por causa de seus muitos espaços verdes, foi chamada de "cidade esmeralda". House gostou disso à primeira vista, e ele pensou em perguntar ao médico chefe se poderia aceitar um emprego enquanto Chase estivesse lá. O que não fazia sentido. Provavelmente não havia departamento de diagnóstico lá e, em outras faculdades, ele teria muito contato com os pacientes. Se sim, ele queria estar lá para Chase. A idéia também foi quebrada. Seu chefe não permitiria. O fato de ele estar cumprindo seus deveres em Princeton a mantinha acordada.

Chase viu a área com pouco interesse. Apaticamente, ele deixou o avião levá-lo para uma cadeira de rodas e voltar para um táxi que a levou para a clínica. A maneira como ele pendurou nos braços de Wilson foi de partir o coração. Ele não construiu confiança facilmente, mas agora tinha que confiar naqueles que cuidavam dele, porque ele não tinha escolha. Ironia do destino, que às vezes parecia incrivelmente cruel.

O motorista parecia Jimi Hendrix envelhecido e ressuscitado, e House Chase quase chamou a atenção. Ele também usa o mesmo perfume que o Sr. Hendrix havia consumido. Cookies e articulações de hash de marca própria. Felizmente, ele era agradavelmente monossilábico e Wilson também não parecia interessado em iniciar uma conversa.

Chase esqueceu o bicho de pelúcia gigante no táxi, e nem o motorista chapado nem House e Wilson tinham nada contra.

"Fale com os médicos", disse House Wilson no portal atrás do qual a clínica de aparência vitoriana apareceu. Pelo lado de fora, pelo menos, ela não causou uma boa impressão no grande parque. "Estou olhando para a nova casa dele com Chase."

"Você tem sorte que eu vim com você", comentou a relutância de Wilson House em entrar em contato com a equipe. - Nos encontraremos no saguão em meia hora. O médico principal é Moresby. Só estou dizendo para você não dar a mínima para ele se ele topar com você primeiro.

Chase agarrou sua bengala enquanto House caminhava pelo caminho de cascalho fino. Aqui e ali eles encontraram presos que, quando olhados pelos cuidadores, gozavam da liberdade. Alguns deles pareciam estranhamente ausentes e aparentemente estavam imobilizados com medicamentos.

Ele gostaria de falar com um deles, mas assim que avistou alguém que achava adequado para conversar, um superintendente apareceu. Uma jovem mulher acenou para eles, duas outras assobiaram e riram quando House olhou por cima dos ombros.

Havia um lago artificial semelhante ao que eles freqüentavam em Princeton de moto. Sobre o que Chase havia lhe dado a memória após sua amnésia, puxando-o para perto e beijando-o. O sol caíra em seu olhar astuto, que ele nunca havia notado antes e depois dele. E seu cabelo refletia a luz e brilhava como seda.

House foi até o banco e olhou através da água. Cisnes e patos o usavam para algas.

"Quase em casa", disse ele a Chase. "Se você está com saudades de casa, você só precisa vir aqui."

Ele olhou para ele com olhos de crianças perturbadas. Tão indefeso que House teve que desviar o olhar. 

Com um suspiro, ele voltou para a entrada com ele.

Dr. Moresby inicialmente despertou a suspeita instintiva de House, que passou para Chase. Ele parecia nervoso quando Wilson o apresentou a ele. House apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros e Chase ficou um pouco mais confiante ao apertar a mão quente do homem de cabelos grisalhos. Ele era quase do tamanho de House, com mãos magras e longas como as dele.

"Dr. Chase. Estou feliz em conhecê-lo. Eles são algo especial, eu já os injetei no meu povo. Amanhã você tem um período de carência para se acostumar e conhecer a equipe. Após os exames, o plano de terapia estará pronto até o final da semana, o mais tardar. Você é o colega que o tratou até agora? Dr. Casa? Eu já li sobre você. Em breve está Health Magazine certamente imprimir mais um artigo sobre você. "

"Hm", House tornou vago. A jovialidade foi contra o seu grão. Ele só podia suportar isso com Wilson.

Dr. Moresby estendeu a mão, que ele não pegou, protegendo seu bastão como uma desculpa, que ele tirou de Chase. Dr. Moresby pigarreou.

"Parabéns, colega. Você fez um bom trabalho.

Ele examinou Chase como um pedaço de carne bem pendurada. Ele não gostava de House. Além disso, ele não precisava de confirmação de seu trabalho. Chase teria morrido se ele não tivesse feito nada. A medida da analgesia também poderia ter sido infrutífera.

Se ele tivesse que colocar mel na boca de alguém, era Chase e seu sistema imunológico.

"Não estou procurando seus aplausos", disse ele bruscamente. "Faça o seu trabalho como eu fiz o meu."

"House!", Sussurrou Wilson, chutando levemente sua canela em indignação. Como House mantinha uma posição segura graças à cadeira de rodas, ele perdoou Wilson por sua impulsividade.

Um sorriso presunçoso apareceu no Dr. Rosto de Moresby. Ele era um dos caras que corria às três e meia da manhã e depois se exercitava na sauna ou no banho de vapor para preservar a pele de pêssego e desfrutar de seu sono de beleza às oito horas, o mais tardar. Um organizador. Alguém que percebeu desvios da rotina diária planejada como um distúrbio. Não era nem tão desagradável.

"Você gosta dele, não gosta?"

"Ele não é apenas meu paciente", House respondeu surpreendentemente francamente, embora em um tom irritado. “Mas também meu empregado e um bom amigo. Pessoalmente, vou me convencer de que ele está indo bem aqui. "

"Eu entendo isso. Não se preocupe, Dr. House. Nós não somos iniciantes. No entanto, o Dr. Chase é realmente o primeiro paciente de Raiva que cuidamos. ”Mais uma vez, ele avaliou Chase com um olhar analítico. “Temos tempo para discutir tudo em paz amanhã. Você certamente está cansado do voo. Eu vou te mostrar seu quarto. "

*

Ele morava no térreo. Bem. House deu um suspiro de alívio. Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas teria sido uma dor de cabeça se Chase tivesse sido colocado no terceiro andar. O quarto estava funcional. Cama, cadeira, armário, mesa. Nenhuma imagem nas paredes pintadas de amarelo. Mas a cor fez com que parecesse bastante agradável. Da janela e da varanda francesa havia uma vista da Space Needle, o símbolo da cidade.

"Você vai se sentir confortável aqui", previu Wilson e piscou. “Pense nisso como férias nossas. De qualquer forma, Dr. Moresby, uma boa impressão, você não acha? Então o resto não pode ser tão ruim assim. "

Chase não respondeu. Isolando-se da presença dos dois homens, ele olhou para a cortina sem olhar.

"Adeus, Chase", Wilson disse adeus, estendendo a mão. O garoto virou a cabeça. Finalmente, ele deu a mão a Wilson, que apertou com força. "Ouvimos um do outro. Casa? Você vem? "

"Dê-nos um minuto."

"Estou triste".

Wilson saiu da sala compreensivamente. House mancou até a janela ao lado de Chase e massageou seu ombro.

"É uma boa clínica", disse ele. "Eu esperava que fosse diferente. Eu adoraria te levar de volta. Na verdade, estive pensando em como levar Wilson ou xeque-mate para que ele não intervenha. Mas acho que seria errado. Eu quero que você melhore. Será difícil para mim sem você, muito mais difícil para você. Mas seria egoísta se arriscar. Você consegue. Você apenas tem que tentar. Eu quero assim, Chase, você ouviu? Não me envergonhe. "

Chase olhou para ele. Ele virou a cadeira de rodas de lado, o que fez surpreendentemente bem no pouco tempo que passou nela. Então ele abraçou House, soluçando o rosto contra o estômago. A camisa sob a jaqueta aberta estava molhada de lágrimas, que ele não conseguia parar agora. Suas costas tremiam.

House acariciou confortavelmente seus cabelos, primeiro com um, depois com as duas mãos enquanto ele pressionava o rosto de Chase mais perto dele.

Deus, doía demais lembrar-se de não tê-lo por perto no futuro próximo.

"Estou escrevendo para você", prometeu suavemente. "Chore um pouco, se quiser. Isso te acalma. "

Ele gentilmente se libertou e foi até a porta. Ele não olhou em volta. Assim que Chase visse as lágrimas em seus olhos, tudo terminaria. Foi tão dramático o suficiente.

~~~

Chase parou por um longo tempo, ouvindo o barulho familiar da bengala no corredor até que ficou em silêncio enquanto ele enxugava o rosto na manga. Ele não queria mais chorar. Seja corajoso e tente tirar o melhor proveito da sua situação. Ele não era mais uma criança pequena e se arriscaria, como House sugerira.

Através de um véu de lágrimas, ele viu House mancar para Wilson, que estava esperando por ele no portal e surpreendentemente o abraçou enquanto voltavam para o táxi. Então ele jogou as duas malas na cama e começou a desfazer as malas. Dr. Moresby se ofereceu para enviar ajuda, mas ele queria fazê-lo por conta própria da melhor maneira possível. Na segunda bagagem, ele encontrou um iPod novinho em folha, deitado em suas roupas com os fones de ouvido associados. Ele só tinha um modelo desatualizado e se perguntou como chegou lá. Mas a bolsa claramente pertencia a ele; ela não poderia ter sido confundida com a reivindicação de bagagem.

Quando ele ligou, as lágrimas vieram novamente. House baixou suas músicas do clássico ao pop australiano, R&B e jazz a Eric Clapton e Deep Purple.


End file.
